


Almost

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [5]
Category: Teen Top (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Luna and L.Joe nearly hold hands, but somehow miss. [L.Joe/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

It is in the backstage of some music show where Sunyoung sees Lee Byunghun for the first time. His group has just debuted, and as is customary to rookie idol groups, they are to properly introduce themselves to their seniors.

They are all good-looking, she thinks, and very polite, as the boys bow down one by one (it’s such a pity most of them seem younger than her). One of them in particular, a handsome boy who introduced himself as L.Joe, catches her eye, and Sunyoung finds herself more curious than ever.

She sees them again as she is passing by the corridors after their performance, and she flushes slightly in embarrassment when they start bowing again, solely to her this time. She gets even more embarrassed and can only stand frozen in place when the boys start approaching her, one of them handing her a CD.

“We weren’t able to give this earlier, but here is a copy of our song and we hope you like it,  _sunbaenim._ ”

“Please, just Luna would be fine,” she says, smiling widely while waving her hands in front of her, before she bows back, thanking the boys. “It was really nice meeting you…”

She sticks her hand out for a handshake, and Byunghun, being the closest to her moves his hand to take it. She feels his fingers brush against hers for a second, but before she can fully grasp his hand on her own, her hand gets snatched away by a mischievous looking boy, who, if she isn’t mistaken, is called Ricky.

“Nice to meet you, Luna- _sunbaenim_!” She laughs, totally amused by the younger boy’s antics, completely missing the way Byunghun’s brows twitch in annoyance at the exchange.

 

* * *

 

They meet again a couple of months later, this time at a music show she co-hosted. They have just filmed a short interview backstage (which she enjoyed very much, mind you) and sure enough, the boys are fun to be with.

She is rushing through the corridors much later, having just finished recording, when she crashes into a solid chest. She looks up, only to be frozen by a pair of intense brown eyes, belonging to none other than Lee Byunghun.

“Are you all right?” he asks, holding her firmly by the shoulders to steady her as she stumbles a bit.

“Yes, thank you, and I’m sorry. I’m kind of a klutz.”

“In those heels, who wouldn’t be?” he says, flashing her a charming smile.

“Yes, oh well…” she trails off, smiling timidly in return. “You did well today, L.Joe- _sshi_!”

He bows. “Thank you, Luna- _sunbaenim_. We had fun working with you today.”

“Where are the others?”

“Inside,” he says, as he points to the door behind her. “Still probably eating, and creating a ruckus,” he chuckles a bit at this. “I came out because I couldn’t stand the noise. Ricky wouldn’t shut up about how he got to smell your perfume and we didn’t.”

She laughs out loud at this, and the sound makes the smile on Byunghun’s face go even wider. The atmosphere around them turns lively in an instant, as she decides to play along, “Do you want to smell it?”

She stretches her right arm out, wrist facing upwards, and Byunghun begins to reach for her hand. His hand hovers over hers for a fraction of a second, but before he can take it the door behind her opens, and his members come out of the dressing room. Byunghun pulls his hand back, and hopes that none of his members noticed.

 

* * *

 

She is standing amongst the crowd of other idols, alone but not really. Victoria has just left to prepare for her fencing match, while Amber has gone to mingle with her idol friends.

When he turns up he startles her, popping out of nowhere— a blur of purple suddenly appearing in front of her. This makes her jump and blush and stutter, and she tries to remedy the situation by landing a soft smack on his shoulder, playfully reprimanding him.

He grins at her, apologizing for surprising her like that, and the small smile that settles on his lips makes Sunyoung feel like melting. Not literally though, even if she probably could have.

Moments later Chunji appears, and they spend the couple of minutes chatting and laughing, before Chunji gets dragged away by Niel, presumably to get some snacks.

They walk to the far left of the gym, still amongst the other idols but far enough to have their privacy, before he plops down on the mats, and Sunyoung follows suit. She sits down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest, so close that her arm brushes his.

“I saw your broadcast for Weekly Idol…” he starts as soon as she is settled, and Sunyoung feels her face burn in an instant.

She doesn’t know why she has said his name, really. Onew has always been the safest answer whenever she’s asked whom she would want to have a duet with, and truth be told, she hasn’t really thought about who she would want to collaborate with outside of the company. Or perhaps because she has been thinking of him so much lately, or that he is the first person that has popped into her head at that moment, that she has blurted out his name just like that.

“Don’t you like it though?” she asks despite her embarrassment, teasing a bit. She looks at him with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for him to say something.

“Oh, I like it. I like it very much.”

He stands up, before holding his hand out to her. She moves to reach it, but gets distracted when a shrill sound fills the air, signifying that the fencing match has just started. She hears her name being called out from afar, and she turns to see Amber motioning for her to come over. Sunyoung gets to her feet without Byunghun’s help, and regretfully, she heads towards the other girl, leaving Byunghun to his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It is quite the chance meeting. They are standing in queue in a quaint little coffee shop, him behind her but neither noticing each other, both lost in their own world as they ponder what to get. Granted, they are both heavily disguised, wearing hats and scarves and sunglasses to conceal their identity from the rest.

It is only when she speaks that he recognizes her.

“Luna- _ssi_ …” he whispers when she finally places her order, and said girl turns her head back so suddenly he feels a sting on his face as her hair whips against it.

“L.Joe- _ssi_!” she whispers back, having the presence of mind not to blurt out his name too loudly else she blows their covers.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Her order arrives and she waits for him by the sides, before they walk to the booth at the far end of the café and sit across each other. They sip their drinks in silence, and while they do, Byunghun peeks from behind his milkshake to steal a glance at his companion. A small smile creeps upon his lips, and when Sunyoung takes notice, she returns the smile with ease.

“What?”

“Did you listen to it?” With the look of confusion on the girl’s face, he explains, “I mean, our last radio broadcast. The one I texted you the last time. I told you to listen to it…”

“Oh, sorry. I was out that night so I wasn’t able to tune in. Ryeowook- _oppa_  and Sungmin- _oppa_  told me about it though…” Her cheeks are now tinted with a faint pink color, as she remembers how her SuJu  _oppas_  have come up to her and demanded to know whether or not she is dating the handsome rapper. “And they wouldn’t stop teasing me about it, too…”

They let go of the topic after that, choosing to talk about random things instead. She surely talks a lot, her trademark smile never leaving her face as she speaks, and Byunghun feels another smile tug at his lips. She places one of her hands on top of the table, drumming her fingers against the wood, and Byunghun eyes it with interest. What would it feel like to hold her hand against his?

But before he can lift his hand to the table, her phone rings, and she quickly moves the hand on the table to fish her phone out of her pocket. She talks for a couple of seconds, before telling him she is needed at the company, and bids him goodbye.

Before she can leave, however, Byunghun catches her wrist in his hand.

“Sunyoung… would you like to go out with me some time?”

 

* * *

 

They meet at the same coffee shop, like they have so many times before, and despite the familiarity of the situation, her heart still speeds up when she sees him. They talk, engaging in pleasant conversation and light humor and a few glances that can mean something more.

They wander the areas around her dorm after that, Sunyoung’s hand secure in the crook of his arm. Between the cold air and the sugar from all the chocolate and the fact that she is spending the night with the boy she likes, Sunyoung is feeling pleasantly giddy.

She shivers slightly, and Byunghun glances at her for a moment, before shrugging out of his jacket, not bothering to question her if she needs it, and puts it over her shoulders.

“Thanks, but now you’ll get cold,” she tells him, and Byunghun only smiles.

“We’ll just have to stay closer then.” With that, he wraps one of his arms around her shoulder, and Sunyoung savors the feeling of warmth that seeps in through all the layers of clothing.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“You know why.”

“I do?”

“I really like you, Sunyoung.”

And then Byunghun reaches out, sliding his hand down her arm, in search of hers, but before he can grasp it on his own she surprises him by wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

His arms wrap around her waist in return, before he leans down and kisses her.

All of a sudden, it doesn’t matter where their hands are, or that they are out in the open and any one can catch them and their careers will be compromised. All that matters at that moment is Sunyoung, Byunghun, and the wonderful kiss they’re sharing now.

Sunyoung breaks from the kiss moments later, and they both pant from the lack of air. She lowers her head, resting it on the crook of his neck for a few beats, before stepping away and grinning up at him adorably. Byunghun shakes his head, chuckling breathlessly. He gives the small of her back a gentle push, and they start walking again.

“Let’s go. It’s getting chilly.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 24 September 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
